Predator Moon
by SnowLeopardSwan251
Summary: Elizabeth Savannah is a Arcaidian Cheetah from Northern Wisconsin who had lost her parents and siblings along with her twin to a mysterious man back in the 1800s. She's traveled all over the U.S.and now she works at Sanctuary with the Peltiers and is welcomed there. But her past is coming to catch up with her and she's in danger. Will she survive it and discover love in the process
1. Past to the Present

Predator Moon

Review: Elizabeth Savavanah is a Arcaidian Cheetah from Northern Wisconsin who had lost her parents and siblings along with her twin to a mysterious man back in the 1800s. She's traveled all over the U. now she works at Sanctuary with the Peltiers and is welcomed there. But her past is coming to catch up with her and she's in danger. Will she survive it and discover love in the process? Find out

AN: You have any issue with how I write, feel free to leave. Please and thank you.

Chapter 1 The Past to the Present.

"Elizabeth. Don't stay out there to late." Mom yelled from the door as I walked towards the woods. Snow was falling. It was near or close to Christmas. I turned and looked at my mom.

"I won't. I'm just going for a run." I said.

"Alright. Your brother should be home from work soon and dinner will be ready." Mom said. I run towards the woods and as I run I shift into my cheetah form. We were near a woods that had no one that lived in miles for all of us to run. My whole family was cheetahs. I ran in my animal speed. Snow coated my fur coat as I ran. I came to a lake and I stoped. I tested the ice. It was thick and I ran across the ice. My nails scrapping at the ice and I came close to falling but not close enough. Having been born and raised in Wisconsin, I was use to the cold and the snow. I come to a stop and my favorite stop. I shift into my human form and I sent in the snow up to my ankles. I lift my dress and walk into the cave. I pull the diary out from under a rock and light the lantern as I sit on the floor and wrote in it. I smelled something in the air as I finished. I put the diary away. It smelled like smoke coming from home and it didn't smell of food.

"Oh no." I said. I shifted into my animal form and take off in a fast run towards home, not stopping for anything. I come to a stop when I saw shadows running towards me.  
I disappeared into the shadows and watched them go. I stalked out of the shadows cautiously and watched as they disappear. Something was off. I ran towards the house and found it in flames. I shifted into human form and ran towards the door. I threw my entire wait on the door and it flew open. I stood in the doorway with my hand over my mouth.

"MOM. DAD. MARIA. BRYAN. Where are you?" I call, coughing in the process. I come to the kitchen door which was closed. I kicked it open and fell back. Mom, dad, and Bryan were laying on the ground. All were dead. I heard the crackling above me and I knew the ceiling was going to fall in. I crawl towards the front door and stand up as I come to the door. I head out and turn to watch as the roof fell in. Tears came down my face as I watched the house I grew up in burn to the ground. I shift into my animal form and head to my cave. I pulled my diary out of the hiding place. I had to disappear. There was no place for me to go now. I decided to just travel for now. I walked out of the cave and disappear into the night.

2008

I ride my motorcycle down the streets of New Orleans. I come up to Sanctuary where were hunters were always welcomed. I pull into a parking spot. I smelled bear and I look up and see a bear standing at the doorway. I pulled off my helmet and my long black hair fell out. I set the helmet on the front seat and get off the bike.

"Nice bike." The bear said.

"Thanks." I said. I slip in and see that its busy. I walk towars a corner booth so I could have some privacy. I just got back from a long ride from Maine where I was recently living. I pulled my backpack off that held most of my stuff and set it on the seat next to me as I sit down. I watched as people walked by, talking. I saw some couples flirting. I looked down and my hair fell over my shoulder concealing my face. Since my parents death I became a loner. Traveled to different places.

"Can I get you anything?" A woman said. I looked up to see a woman with long blonde hair.

"I'll have a bloody mary with a cheeseburger." I said. She wrote it down and left. I went into my backpack and pulled out my diary and a pen.

Dear Diary,  
I made it to New Orleans and made it to the bar where were hunters are welcomed. I guess I found a place where I'm welcomed to stay if they will let me. I'll have to wait and find out. I think my parents would want me to find a place to stay for good. I traveled to much. I think its time to find a place to stay. Till next time.

Elizabeth.

"Here you go." The girl said, setting the glass down.

"Thank you." I said, taking a sip. The girl stayed.

"You smell of a were. Sorry to be rude." The girl said.

"I'm an Arcadian Cheetah. I'm Elizabeth Savannah." I said.

"I'm Aimee. Arcaidian bear." Aimee said.

"I would like someone to talk to. I have been traveling and hoping for a place to stay and work." I said.

"Would you like to work here and live here? We got room." Aimee said.

"I would love to." I said.

"Your family is welcomed here." Aimee said. I lowered my eyes as a bear brought over my food.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." Aimee said.

"No its fine. My father, mother, sister, and brother were murdered and our house burned to the ground. I was the only survivor." I said.

"I'm sorry. You are welcomed here. I'll let you eat and take you to your room and then you can start work tomorrow. You have experience?" Aimee asked. I gave her a small smile.

"Yes. I worked since the 1950's." I said. Aimee smiled and left me alone to eat and drink. I finally had a place to stay and work for good. I hope. The people that killed my family were still out there and I know they were out looking for me.

AN: Hope you liked. If you didn't, sorry. Reviews are much appreciated.  



	2. A Past Friend

Chapter 2 A Past Friend

It was 2013 now and I was enjoying my new home. I slipped through the crowd carrying a tray full of food. I come to a table of my regulars and set the plates down in front of the others.

"Here you go. Do you need any refills?" I ask.

"No. We're good." The man said. I take the tray and head up to the bar. Aimee was busy with customers and I joined her to help her out. I set a few drinks on the counter for a couple. They reminded me of Anna and her boyfriend. They were close. He was also a Cheetah and I never saw him again after that night. I take the money and put it in the cash register. The door opened and a man stepped in. I noticed him for a moment when I headed to clear a table that someone just left that was in my corner. I picked up the tray full of dishes and head towards the back to give them to Remi when I stopped at a familiar scent. I turned my head and saw the man go and sit at the table in my corner. He looked familiar. I head in the back and drop the tray off of the plates. I head back out into the bar area towards the table, taking the writing pad out of my apron pocket.

"Hi. I'm Elizabeth. I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you?" I ask.

"Elizabeth?" The man asked. I looked into the mans eyes and I knew who it was. Anna's former boyfriend before she was murdered. I almost dropped the pad.

"Mark?" I ask. He nodded. We hugged each other.

"Its been so long." Mark said.

"It has." I said.

"Do you have time to talk?" Mark said, after I took his order to the back.

"Hold on." I said. I head towards the bar to talk to Aimee who was talking with Fang.

"A friend from the past?" Aimee asked.

"Yes. He use to date my sister." I said.

"Go ahead. You can have the rest of the night off. I'll take care of your tables." Aimee said. I thank her and head over and sit in front of Mark. We caught up.

"Anna was my life. I thought all of you were dead." Mark said.

"I survived. I went out for my evening run and came back to find the house in flames." I said.

"I didn't know. Everything was burned." Mark said.

"I'm sorry, Mark. I don't know who killed them or why they killed them." I said. Mark nodded.

"I'm happy to find out that one of you is still alive." Mark said.

"I'm glad you found me." I said. We were good friends as he was dating my sister. Anna was hoping that the fates would grant them the mating mark a few days before she was murdered. Her dream never came true. Aimee brought over his food and gave me a root beer.

"You want anything?" Aimee asked.

"I'm good for now. Aimee. This is Mark. He use to date my sister Anna. Mark. This is my good friend, Aimee. She owns and works here." I said. Mark and Aimee shook hands.

"Nice to meet you. I have to get back to work." Aimee said. I nod as she left. I took a sip of my drink. Mark ate his food and we sat in silence. I watched as people got up and left or went out to dance on the dance floor.

"I should go. I need to go do some stuff." Mark said. Mark stood up and I followed. We hugged and he left. I head towards the Peltier house to go lay down. I lay in my pajamas on my bed and stare at the ceiling. I was happy to see him again, but the question was why was he here? I would soon find out, maybe.

AN: There you go. Reviews are much appreciated. 


	3. Being Watched

Chapter 3 Being Watched

I hung my apron up on its peg and take the headpiece out. I head into the Peltier house and see the children playing. I give a smile. I hoped to have kids one of these days when I find a mate. I helped babysit the kids when needed and they all liked me. I head into my bedroom and laid on my bed. I look over at my nightstand where the book I was reading was set. I reached over and picked it up. I curled up on the bed and read. Aimee knocked on the door and came in.

"Would you like tomorrow off. I know you've been asking." Aimee said.

"Of course." I said. Aimee left me in peace. I set the book on my nightstand. I fall asleep. The next day. I come down into the Sanctuary bar. Aimee looked up as I came in.

"Elizabeth?" Aimee said. I came up to her.

"I'm going for a trip to my old home. I'll be back later tonight. I just need a walk down memory lane." I said.

"Take as long as you need." Aimee said. I gave her a hug.

"Thank you." I said. I head to the area where we could flash out without anyone catching us. I flash to where my families house once stood. The ruins were gone and there were trees in its place. I ran my fingers through my long hair as memories came racing through my head. I shook my head and shifted into my cheetah form to go running.  
I went running. I avoided the roads and found the lake that my siblings and I would go swimming in the summer and ice skating when it was winter. I shift into my human form. My long hair blew in the wind. I saw cabins on the other side of the lake. I slip back behind the trees. I flash into the cave that I went to be alone in. It looked like I left it. Still a plain old cave. I sat down on the rock and put hands to my face. I missed my family. I didn't notice a man watching me. He disappeared into the shadows. The man's prove.

"One of those cheetah's survived." The man said.

"Who?" The other man said, looking at the man.

"The twin of the only boy. Elizabeth." The man said.

"Where has she been?" The other man said

"I don't know." The man said.

"Find her. She won't escape us this time." The other man said. The man bowed and left. Back to Elizabeth's prove. I head out of the cave and flash to a town in Wisconsin.  
I notice the sign read Eagle River, Wisconsin. I walked down the sidewalk. I come to a cafe and open the door. I stepped in and see its not that crowded. I go into the corner and sit in a corner booth.

"Can I take your order?" The waitress asked.

"Just a cheeseburger and a root beer." I said. The waitress wrote it down and took it to the back. I ran my hands through my hair and looked around at the people. I saw a couple with a little girl, who was refusing to eat the food. I shook my head. I saw a man enter and walk towards the booth near mine. Something on him smelled of a animal. I looked away as he slipped in the booth behind me. I heard him take his order.

"Here you go miss. Would you like anything else?" The woman asked, after she set my soda and food in front of me. I gave her a small smile.

"No thank you. I should be good." I said. She left me alone to eat. I started eating and finished my soda. I paid the bill and headed outside to walk around the town. I noticed the same man get leave at the same time I did. I turned into a shop without him seeing me. I watched him go. I looked and saw some pretty necklaces. I decided to look before I head back to NOLA. I get done with looking and head to a place where I could flash back home. I flash home and in the area that was safe to appear at in Sanctuary. I head down the stairs and see that it was busy. The Howlers were playing. I waved at Aimee.

"Need help?" I ask as I slip behind the bar.

"Of course." Aimee said. I grabbed my apron and headpiece and put them on in the back. I suddenly get grabbed. I kicked out and someone grabbed my foot. I go to slap when he grabbed my hand.

"You would be dead if I was the sentinal looking for you." Mark said.

"Mark. What are you doing here?" I ask. I see Dev coming to help. I wave my hand to let him know I was fine and he went back to bouncing.

"Your in trouble." Mark said.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"The people that killed your family. They know your alive and now they are after you. You shouldn't have gone home." Mark said.

"You mean. I have Sentinals looking for me." I said.

"Yes. Katagari Cheetahs. Our enemies since back when your parents were alive." Mark said. I knew he was right. Father was always having issues with them and didn't want any of us friends or mating them.

"What shall I do?" I ask.

"Stay with Sanctuary. I will stay and watch over you and make sure your not killed." Mark said. I nod. I go out and help Aimee. I gave her snig bits as much as I could with what's going on. She agreed that Mark can live here to watch me and make sure nothing happens. The Sentinals prove.

"You found her?" Arthur, Leader of the Katagari Cheetahs asked.

"We have a problem." Luke, the sentinal said.

"What is it?" Arthur sneered.

"We can't touch her." Luke said.

"What do you mean we can't touch her." Arthur said, standing up. Most of the warriors turned and looked at Luke.

"She's living at Sanctuary and you know the rules. No causing fights or anything or the bears will be all over us. And Mark is proctecting her." Luke said.

"Damn. The girl is smarter then we thought. We'll have to catch her when she's free. Now go and make sure she doesn't get out of our net." Arthur said. Luke nodded and disappeared.

"You escaped our trap last time, Lizzie. Now you won't this time." Arthur said to the night sky.

AN: There you go. I'm actually from Wisconsin. That's why I wanted to try a place that I'm more familiar with. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks for reading. 


	4. The Attack and a Secret Revealed

Chapter 4 The Attack and a Secret Revealed.

Its been a few weeks since I found out from Mark that the Katageri Slayers wanted me dead. I came out of my bedroom to head down to Sanctuary to do my shift. I heard a squeal and turn around to see Yasmina running from Kara, who was holding the towels. I laughed and scooped up Yasmina.

"I'll save you from Kara." I said. She laughed.

"SSH. You'll wake up the cubs." Kara said.

"Ssh cutie. You better listen to your sister." I scolded.

"Yes mom. I'll take a bath now. Even if I don't want to." Yasmina said. I chuckle and set Yasmina on the floor and she took Kara's hand and they walk towards the bathroom.  
I smile as I head to the stairs to take me to the bar. Aimee was waiting for me.

"The girls causing you problems again?" Aimee said, with a soft smile on her face. I smile.

"No. Just helping Kara get Yasmina into the bathroom for her bath." I said.

"Your wonderful with the kids and cubs. They like you. You'll make a good mother when the time comes." Aimee said, as I put my apron on and my headset that every worker wears.

"Hopefully whenever I find my mate." I said, as Aimee and I head out to the bar. I was a bartender with Aimee tonight because we were short handed a bartender after one called in sick. We had a new waitress and she was being trained by Sumana, Dev's mate who was a hunter and a waitress when she wasn't on hunter duties even though she had her soul back and Artemis didn't need her. She seemed to be scared. Soon as one of the bears growled at her, I had a feeling that she would be gone in a heartbeat.  
Remi seemed to be in a bad mood again. I saw Mark standing near the wall with the other bouncers. I gave him a nod and started taking drink orders. It was hours into the shift and I head outside to take a walk for my break. Mark was busy and I needed to get out his proctive gaze. I head down the street without noticing that I was being followed.

Mark's Prove. I was talking to Kyle after stopping a fight and I looked around for Lizzie and saw that she was missing.

"Shit. AIMEE. Where's Elizabeth?" I said, running over.

"She went for a walk." Aimee said.

"I told you to not let her out. Slayers want her dead." I said.

"Remi, Cody, Dev, Fang. Help get Lizzie back." Aimee said.

"What? Why?" Remi asked.

"Do you want one of the rare were's dead. Savitar won't be happy and I think Mark will beat you senseless if you don't help out." Aimee said. I was out the door before I could hear Remi's answer.

"Damnit Lizzie. I am not going to loose you like I lost your sister." I growled as I caught her scent and ran towards the direction. I could feel the others running after me.

Elizabeth's prove. I came to a stop at Cafe and got coffee to go. I took the cup and took a sip after paying for the coffee. I come out on the street. It was turning to night and the Hunters will be soon roaming along with the daimons. I get grabbed behind and slammed into the wall.

"Well hello pretty." The man said.

"Let me go." I said, but I caught the scent and my eyes widen. Cheetahs. The slayers.

"We finally found you and you came out of Sanctuary without a guard finally." Luke said. Two other slayers stood smirking.

"Arthur will be happy to hear this as soon as we bring you back to our villiage." Andrew said.

"Over my dead body I will go." I snarl. I brought my knee up and kneed Luke in his groin. He fell. I got in a fighting stance and the other slayers started advancing. I knocked them all off the ground and I felt a sword go through my shoulder. I cried out in pain and heard a snarl. The sword was pulled out. It should have hurt a little bit but there was a burning sensation in my shoulder. I gripped my shoulde and brought the hand back and saw it was green. Poison. I saw the others fighting the slayers.  
The Slayers run off.

"Lizzie." Mark said, running over.

"Poison. Carson. NOW." I said as everything goes black. I woke up laying on the medical table. Mark and the others were standing around me with worried looks on their faces.

"Lizzie. You alright?" Mark said.

"I'm fine. Will you guys stop crowding around me." I Said, standing up. I was grabbed and pushed up against the wall.

"Your not telling us something that you kept hidden from us." Fang said.

"Fang. Be nice." Aimee said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Hand me a mirror." Fang said. I took the mirror and looked.

"Oh shit." I said. A tattoo ran down my face that I had keep hidden for years. Markings of a sentinel. I looked at my friends and they were looking at me with their arms crossed. Mark was the only one that looked calm and the only one that knew the truth about me.

AN: Yep she's a sentinel. Her story and why the Katageri want her will be in the next chapter and hopefully maybe some romance coming soon. Till next time. Thanks for reading. 


	5. The Truth of the Cheetah Swan

Chapter 5 The Truth of the Cheetah Swan.

I sat in the parlor surrounded by my friends. I had a cup of tea in my hand. I had my free hand on my head as questions after questions were getting thrown at me.

"Will you all shut up. If you want me to talk." I hiss through my teeth. Everyone shut up thankfully. I wasn't in the mood after just being poisoned by the Slayers. I looked at my friends as they look at me.

"Just tell us now, Lizzie." Fang said. I set the cup of tea down and head over to the window to look outside. I heard my mom's voice telling me to tell the truth even if the truth could hurt.

"Back when my parents were still alive. My father who was a sentinel like me found a slayer that had been tracking my family to kill us. I was already trained as a sentinel.  
He took me with him to track down the slayer. We had found him and he went to kill me but my father stopped him and killed him with my help. It was weeks later that the same clan where the slayer had come from had come and killed my family. The truth I found out later that they were tracking me because of the Katergeri is looking for a mate and I had caught his eye. I don't want anything to do with him, but he'll do anything in his power to get to me. Its why I was on the run for so long. I found this place and I wanted it to become my home for good and with making new friends, I felt welcomed and safe. Until Mark showed up saying they found me and were waiting for me." I said.

"But you left even after Mark's warning." Quinn said.

"I just wanted to get out for a breather and get away from being watched so much. I need a breather you know." I said, glaring at Mark. He frowned after I said that.

"I'm not use to you all watching me so closely and then you following me around like a lost puppy dog. I can take care of myself." I said.

"Yeah. You almos died out there and Aimee about had my hide because of that." Mark said.

"Because she's a good friend and I would hate to loose a good waitress and bartender." Aimee said.

"I know. I know. She's alive now thanks to Carson." Mark said.

"And I'm not going anywhere. Its not my time to die. Quite yet. Shouldn't we be at work?" I ask.

"Yeah. Lizzie. You got the night off." Fang said.

"Oh come on." I said.

"Carson's orders." Aimee said. I let out a groan as they left the room. Mark right behind them. I head up the stairs towards my bedroom and fell on my bed. I reached over to where the book I was reading was laying. I was reading the first Twilight book in the series for the first time. I heard from others that it was good. I curled up and read. I fell asleep while reading it.

Mark's prove. I come up the stairs after my shift was over. I come up to Elizabeth's door and open it. I found her sleeping with the light on and the book she was reading open beside her. I enter and put the bookmark in the book and set it on her nightstand.

"No. NO. Mom." Elizabeth said, rolling over in her sleep. I turned and looked at her. She was starting to toss and turn. I shook her till she woke up.

"Mark?" Elizabeth said.

Back to Lizzie's prove. I looked up at Mark as he stood over me on my bed.

"Mark." I said.

"You had another nightmare." Mark said. He got up to leave, but I grabbed his arm.

"Please don't leave me." I said. Mark laid down next to me. He let me curl up to him and we laid together. He had turned off the light before he cralwed into bed with me.

"I still can't believe my family is dead. I wake up every day hoping my sister will run in the room to wake me." I said.

"Yeah. I miss her dearly. I grieved for a long time and now I'm ready to move on." Mark said.

"She would want you to move on and find someone." I said. I knew my sister. That's what she would have wanted.

"I have found someone." Mark said. I look up at him and he was looking at me.

"Who?" I ask.

"You." Mark said. I looked at him with shock on my face. He leaned down and we were kissing. It was going to be a long night. It was a night of passion.

Arthur's prove.

"What do you mean that she got out." Arthur snarled. Luke flinched.

"She got the poison in her and the others got her out before we could grab her." Luke said.

"I hope you didn't kill her." Arthur said.

"No. The hawk saved her." Luke said.

"Good. Now you have to get her out and to us. Even if you have to kill anyone who gets in your way." Arthur said.

"Yes father." Luke said. He disappeared. Arthur took a long drink of his beer.

"She will be part of us and bear our kids even if I have to tie her down." Arthur said.

AN: I'm not good at sex scenes so sorry about that. Yeah its getting bad with the Katagari Cheetahs. More surprises to come. 


	6. The Mark

Chapter 6 The Mark.

I roll over and reach for Mark and I found his spot empty. I open my eyes and see him standing by the window. I roll over to get up and see that the time was 3 in the morning. I had time before I had to be up for my next shift. I got off the bed, silently, and wrap my robe around me and tied the sash. I come up and wrap my arms around him.

"You alright?" I ask, kissing his neck gently. I felt him sigh, but he turns around and wraps his arms around me.

"Just remembering the past and your sister, Maria." Mark said.

"I miss her too. Wish she was still alive at times. She would want us to be happy." I said.

"I'm sure she would be happy about this." Mark said. He captured my lips and kissed me. We laid down in bed, still kissing. The next day. I came down the stairs towards the bar and came out tying my apron to my waist after I put my headpiece on. Aimee came over as I finished.

"You feeling up for this shift?" Aimee asked.

"Of course." I said.

"Good. If you need rest from being on your feet let me know and I will let you rest when you need it." Aimee said. I gave her a nod as I see Mark talking with Dev. I smile and then head to my section. I nearly ran into the new girl.

"Sorry." She said.

"Its fine. Just watch where your going." I said. She gave a nod. I head over to the table.

"What can I get you?" I ask. The people gave me their orders and I wrote it down. I head towards the window and set the order in. I suddenly feel a burning sensation in my hand.

"Damnit." I said.

"Lizzie?" Aimee said, coming over as I wave my hand around. I heard Mark's angry hiss and saw him shaking his hand also.

"Shit." I said. I knew it. I saw this happen to my best friend when she got her mating mark. I look at the palm of my hand and found the mating mark of the Cheetah's. Aimee had the look of shock on her face.

"Who?" Aimee asked.

"Mark." I said. I got hugged by Aimee and I saw Dev pat Mark on the shoulder. I saw Mark eying me with a small smile on his face. I smile back, weakly. He came up to me.

"Ok you two love birds. Get a room. We don't need to see what's coming." Quinn said, walking by. I felt my checks go red. I heard Mark give a chuckle and captures my lips with his and we kiss. I heard the wolf whistles from customers. My checks got warmer.

"Let's finish up our shift and we'll have our fun tonight after work." Mark whispered and he walked away.

"You look cute when your all red." Kyle said. I throw my pad at him and he dodged before it could hit him. I head over and pick up my pad. I saw someone looking in the window and reconize him as Luke the man that poisoned me. He disappeared.

"Liz. Order up." Becca called from the kitchen. I head to the window and grab my plates.

"Congradulations by the way." Becca said, giving me a warm smile.

"Thanks Becca. How's the kids doing?" I ask

"They are doing good." Becca said. I carried the plates towards the table and set them down. I was now a mate. On my break. I slip out to the back alley for fresh air.  
It was the only place I was allowed to go to without an escort. I let out a sigh. Suddenly a man appears in front of me.

"Well well. Out of the Sanctuary." Luke said. I aim a punch, but he grabs my hand and twists it. I cry out in pain.

"Arthur is waiting for you." Luke said.

'Mark. Luke's here.' I send a mindlink to Mark. I heard an angry growl and see Remi and Mark appear in the alleyway.

"Let her go Luke." Mark said.

"I don't think so. Its time for her to face her fate." Luke said.

"I don't think so." I said, aiming a knee hard in a place where it hurt. A man appears and grabs me around the neck as Luke goes down. I feel a knife against my neck.

"Let us go or I'll kill her right here right now." Arthur said. Mark and Remi looked at each other and took the order.

"Good. Your making the right decision. Get up cry baby and let's go." Arthur said at Luke. Luke got up, looking pissed off.

"Mark. Please." I said.

'We're coming after you. Don't give up.' Mark said in my head. I gave a nod. Arthur and Luke flash out with me.

Arthur's prove. I watched them take my mate away. I just got my mark and they threaten to kill her if we didn't do what they said.

"What now?" Remi asked.

"We're going after them." I said.

"Had a feeling you would say that." Fang said, coming out with Fury and Vane.

"Your coming with?" I ask.

"Of course. Aimee will have all our fur if we didn't go with you." Vane said.

"Along with mine." Remi said. I smiled at my new friends.

"I'm going to need all your help. Thank you." I said and we went into the bar to start our planning to get Elizabeth back.

AN: There ya go. Next chapter should be up soon. 


End file.
